The present invention relates generally to an unpowered tuning interface circuit for a light emitting diode (LED) driver. More specifically, the present invention further relates to providing an unpowered tuning interface circuit at an LED driver, the unpowered tuning interface circuit capable of group tuning alongside a plurality of LED drivers via one or signals received from a development tool, while minimizing an internal current draw of each LED driver.
LED technology has changed the way the world sees lighting. LED lighting provides numerous benefits over traditional fluorescent lighting, such as longer life, high efficacy, green energy, high level of flexibility, and dimming ability. However, these benefits require perfectly matched power supplies (LED drivers).
LED drivers with tuning capabilities provide the ability to set the output current of the LED driver at different levels based on a particular profile. One key feature that is widely desired by customers is unpowered tuning. Unpowered tuning provides great flexibility in configuring and using LED lighting systems. For unpowered tuning, one desired feature is enabling the LED driver output current to be tuned without the LED driver being powered up.
What is needed is a single development tool capable of tuning a plurality of LED drivers at the same time, hence giving customers enhanced flexibility.